Our Twisted Life
by Hylan.Swordsman's.Zelda
Summary: under heavy construction warning when finished reread the whole thing. Got it?
1. A New Hope

**Unordinary Life**

By: Highlan.Swordsman's.Zelda

Ch.1 A New Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo or any of the Zelda characters but the head mistress is my creation.

A/N: The first part of the story is from Zelda's POV this is my first fan-fic enjoy:)

* * *

My name is Zelda and I was abandoned as an invant. I don't remember how it happened. I wish it was a dream. I realy wish it was a dream. I wish alot of things now after my mother died and my father just left me on someone's doorstep. To bad the person at the doorstep sent me to an orphan age. I have been here all my life dreaming, hopeing, that someday I will belong, someday I will be loved. Someday but not any time soon. I have been in and out of at least 10 foster homes in my 16 years of life. I will be 17 in a month though, and if I am not adopted in 13 months they will send me out on my own to fend for myself. Alone. But I know someone will come for me, eventually. Eventually.

* * *

"ZELDA WAKE UP!" the head mistress at the orphan age had been yelling at her to wake up for the last fifteen minuetes. 

"hmmph" she was lazy, but soon enough got out of bed, got dressed in a horrible uniform, and walked down stairs.

"This may be your lucky day, princess," the mistress was always tired of Zelda's awfull attitude, "The family out in North Carolina is coming today. They will be here today at noon, so make sure you are presentable!" she stormed off.

Zelda got some 'food' from the cafiteria the went to take a shower in the 'bathroom'. There were 5 girls shareing one bathroom. She shook off the cold water and walked out with a bathrobe on.

"Hey Zellie! I heard about your good news!" a cheery girl with short green hair bounced up and gave her friend a hug "I'm sure your excited."

"Yeah I guess so Saria, if it means getting away from this crappy food, crappy bedrooms, and crappy bathrooms then yes I am excited."

Saria gigled and left the room and Zelda alone. ' why is my life so difficult' she thought, ' please let these people be the ones'.

Zelda sighed and left the room for class.

* * *

Impa was busy around the house doing laundry, makeing breakfast, and wakeing kids up. " LINK, ROMANI, ARYLL you've got 3 hours before we leave so, WAKE UP NOW!" Impa continued her work as her husband Rauru walked in for breakfast. 

"Mmmm something smells good"

"As soon as the kids wake up we can eat"

Just then a 14 year girl wearing a pair of black shorts, black and pink etnies, and a hot pink t-shirt with a low pony tail came sliding down the railing. "Hey mom whats for breakfast?"

" Pancakes as soon as your brother and sister wake up, Aryll."

"Oh ok mom." She flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Next a twenty year old came down in her best jeans and a new light pink tube top with reinstones while her hair was in ringlettes. "Good morning everyone"

"Good morning Romani, have you seen Link anywhere?"

"No, but would you like me to send Aryll after him mom?"

Impa looked at the clock. 10:30. He had a half hour to get ready before the hour-long drive to the orphan age in Tennise. "Yes hurry though, he only has a half an hour."

"Alriiight!" Aryll ran up the stairs screaming "LINKY TIME TO GET UP!" The seventeen year old lazily came down the stairs in a baggy t-shirt and long sweat pants, blonde hair tosseled in his blue eyes.

"I want food, " Link sat down and gestured for the pancakes, "Now."

Impa sighed and handed her son a pile of pancakes. "There now get ready we're leaving in about 20 minuets."

"YUM!" Link practically dove into the pancakes and didn't talk untill they were all eaten. He then put on a pair of khakies and a green t-shirt and his army boots and ran out the door.

* * *

Zelda stared blankly at the clock 'five minuetes oh goddesses what am I doing? You're loosing it girl keep it together it's only gonna be an hour of your life.' "Mistress are they here yet?" She sounded worried. 

"No, but they better hurry or I'm not letting them in."

'NO!' Zelda was almost tempted to punch the old woman's face in. The last two families had been 5 minuets late and were not allowed in, "I-I understand."

* * *

"Hurry out of the car!" Impa rushed her family into the building just in time. 

"Ahhh! you must be the Sheikahs right this way the child and head mistress are in here" An attendant at the door showed the family the way and closed the door behind them.

"Hello, I'm assuming this is Zelda?" Impa looked at the teen with blonde hair and light sky blue eyes approvingly.

"Yes this is Zelda, now, would you like to send the children into a room with Zelda to get aquainted while we look at some paper work?" The head mistress was not gonna let these people leave without Zelda if she had to get on her knees and beg.

"That would be great! kids go with these people to meet Zelda." Rauru motioned to the people standing by her and they all walked out of the room.

* * *

"So your Zelda?" Aryll walked around her raising an eyebrow, "Yes you have my permission to live with us." she smiled. Zelda would be under the guardian ship of Impa and Rauru, not their adoptive daughter. 

"Well you've convinced the worst of us," Romani gigled and said, "I'm Romani and these are my siblings, Link and Aryll." Zelda just sat there looking out a window.

'Thanks, but I'm still not convinced that you guys will actually care for me yet' Zelda thought to herself then quietly spoke, "Nice to meet you all." An aquward silence followed and Link spoke

"So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, but seventeen in a month."

Link's face brightened, "Wow I'm seventeen and my birthday was only a month ago! Finally someone my age!"

"Yeah I hope she's not half as lazy as you." Aryll mumbled.

Zelda snickered then quickly looked back out the windo into the rain. Romani saw the hurt in her eyes, "I don't know what you've been through, I probally can't even imagine, but I promise you that we will not leave you out alone, " She smiled a warm smile and put her hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Trust me."

Zelda smiled a real smile for the first time in so long and hugged Romani, "Thank you." is all she had to say.

* * *

"Well then it's settled, Zelda will be sent to your house in 3 days if you pay us $2,000 dollars today." The head misstress had a look of greed in her eyes. Luckly, the Sheikahs had plenty of money with Rauru being an inheritant to a 3 million dollar fourtune and impa being in the jewlery buisness and it was not a problem to put up the money.

"Thank you! now you better be leaving, I'll get her to you in less than three days if possible!"

"Goodbye, kids time to go!"

Link sighed "Seeya soon then Zelda!"

Zelda had a warm feeling again "Bye!" She took a look at Link one more time, light blonde hair over deep ocean blue eyes, pretty tall around 6 ft. and very muscular. 'Godesses is he goregeous!' Zelda felt new hope unknowing that link was also examining her.

'Godesses I've never seen anyone more beautiful than her!' Link looked at her long golden blonde hair, slender but not scrawny figure, and her eyes were so beautiful... 'This should be very interesting.'

And with that Zelda had a home.

* * *

Well how was it? Good? Bad? should I just stop now to save myself the embaressment? Please R+R! 


	2. Dreams and Shopping Madness

**Twisted Life**

By:Highlan.Swordsman's.Zelda

Ch.2 Dreams and Shopping Madness

A/N:Ch. 2 I hope this one doesn't suck... or sound like another story... any way I hope you like it! thanks to all who reviewed

* * *

3 days passed and Zelda was now on the bus that would take her to her new home. She looked out the window and listened to her i pod over the sound of the rain beating against the roof.

_All the pain I thought I knew _

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and fourth slap my head_

_I can't handle this confusion _

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_take me away_

_break me away_

_take me away_

"Take me away..." Zelda repeated. _'I hope the Sheikahs can take me away from my past once and for all' _Looking at her watch she realized that it would be atleast another 2 hours before the slow, frequently stopping bus got to her stop so she drifted off to sleep.

DREAM

Zelda awoke with a fright to find out that she was on the shore of a bay near the atlantic ocean. Her parents were there, she knew it was them because they looked so much like her. Then she saw her past in the form of a giant, black, beast chasing her along the beach.

_"Zelda come back..." _The beast spoke to her but she started to sprint faster.

"NO GO AWAY!" Her heart beat raced as she ran. Then she saw a blinding light and tripped as the beast approached.

_"Zelda now you will die!" _The beast raised his two swords and just as he was about to strike her a figure of three triangles came out of the light and into view as one of them blocked the beasts attack. The triangle broke from the bunch and flew to Zelda's left hand.

"No not again, I have found hope and you will not take it again!" Zelda held out her hands and a beam of light shot out blasting the beast into a black hole only to realise the horror within. she was being sucked into an abyss of darkness and she saw another piece of triangle fall past her. The third piece, however flew into a light and someone looked down at her.

"Zelda!" Link was looking down at her in shock.

"Link take me away from this evil, Link save me Link!" she fell unconcious '_take me away, take me away take me away...'_ She sent out this message to Link and flew tword the light in Link's arms and awoke on the bus at her stop.

END DREAM

Shaking, she took her things (which consisted of her 1 uniform and a nightgown) and stepped off the bus and into Impa's car.

"So, how was your trip?" Impa inquired.

"Oh not to bad, I slept most of the way." She looked back at Link and Aryll who had come also.

"Link was just telling me about a dream he just had, now Link, you may continue." Impa looked at her son.

"Ummm... I'd like not to it's only a stuid dream anyway." Then it struck her _'Link was in my dream! Oh godesses did he have the same dream? This can't be happening! I barley know this guy!' _

"Well here we are!" Impa smiled, "Welcome home, Zelda" Aryll rushed out of the car and slammed the door. "Your room is upstairs, I hope that's O.K with you?"

"It's fine, I'll go unpack then... umm where is my room exactly?"

"Oh Aryll will show you around," Impa turned to the front door where the young teen was fumbling with the keys, "ARYLL DON'T YOU RUN OFF ANY WHERE WHEN YOU GET INSIDE YOU MUST SHOW ZELDA AROUND!" Zelda chuckled at the young girls look of depression and followed her around the house.

"Ok this is the foyer and the parlor to the left, " Aryll sounded like a museum docent and Link would've mocked her for this, "Ok through this door straight ahead is the kitchen which can also be reached through the door to the right follow me," they walked through a large marble door and into a large room with a plasma on the far wall surrounded by comfy couches and a pop corn machine then Aryll stopped, "This is our home movie theartre which is where you may find me most of the time, now this way to the stairs," they walked through yet another marble door to a huge stair case and Aryll showed her the whole upstairs including the attic and then went down to the kitchen for lunch, "Well I hope you like it! now I'm getting food." Aryll walked to the fridge.

"Thanks Aryll" Zelda walked to her room and shut the door. She layed on her bed and thought about the horrible dream and the triangle... what the hell was that thing? Why was link there? Who _is_ Link? Her mind raced with questions and then the door opened and Link came in.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked.

"No, nothing." Zelda was obviously lying.

He frowned "Something has to be wrong, I can tell."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS NOW LEAVE!" She saw hurt in his eyes as his head dropped and he began to go to the door, "Wait, I'm sorry, it's just this weird dream I had and it realy is starting to bug me."

"Do you want to hear the dream I had, Zelda?" Link looked at her.

"Ummm... sure." Now she would know if Link and her shared a dream.

"Well it went like this..." and Link continued to tell her of his strange dream exactly as Zelda remembered hers.

Her mouth dropped "I-I don't know how to tell you this, b-but I had the same dream." They both stared at each other and Link turned to the door and fell flat on his face leaving Zelda roaring with laughter then she to fell on her face off her bed and the both burst out laughing.

"Haha Smooth HA Zellie."

Zelda stopped laughing and remembered Saria as the only one to call her Zellie, "Don't call me Zellie." She tried to hold back a gigle at his goofy face.

"Oh ok bye Zellie!"

"I hate you."

"Love you to Zellie!" Link left the room and almost fell down the stairs and screamed, "I meant to do that!"

After another laughing fit, Zelda sighed and looked at the clock. _'Almost 10:00 better go to bed, mabe someone can take me shopping tomorrow' _she grinned and fell asleep.

Zelda awoke the next morning to Impa yelling for everone to wake up. After some lucky charms for breakfast, Zelda asked Link to take her shopping and he agreed...sort of.

"Link will you take me to the mall?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Liiiiink!" she pouted and turned around faking tears

"Fine but only for like a half hour, ok?"

Zelda beamed "Thats fine!"

"And Aryll has to come so she can keep time."

So off to the mall they were and after fifteen minutes of driving, they parked the car and entered.

"Ok lets go this way!" Zelda ran to the right of the huge mall.

1 HOUR LATER

"Are you done yet? Its been like and hour and i said a half an hour!"

"Oooo look! a sale on shoes!"

3 HOURS AND 20 SHOPPING BAGS LATER

"Ok are you ready to leave?"

"FINALLY! HOW MUCH STUFF DID YOU BUY?"

"Oh only 10 pairs of shoes, 15 tops, 12 pairs of pants, 5 hats, 20 accessories including jewlery, and about 5 cds. Why is that to much?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"But look, even Aryll's happy!" Zelda motioned to the young girl with her own set of shopping bags.

Aryll grinned, "Ya Link, and look I bought you some chocolate!"

"AND YOU, you were supposed to be keeping time!" Link was turning red.

"Lets go home now before Link decides to kill us." Zelda walked to the door and Aryll followed her out.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!" Link dashed after the girls and into his car, "Now, when we get home, NO ONE may disturb me, I must recover from seeing so much lingere and shoes, OK? OK, " Link frowned, "And I'm not carrying any bags for you!"

Aryll squinted and whispered to Zelda, "What did I tell you... lazy, lazy, lazy!"

Zelda cracked up laughing and looked at Link's face that was getting redder by the second, "I am not lazy, thank you very much." Link stopped the car and opened his door, "Thank you for riding the 'murder Link with shopping bags' car, now please exit quickly and orderly."

Zelda walked into her room and closed her door. _'What a day! now I can get to sleep'_

_

* * *

_well? its kind of short but by the next chapter they should get longer! review please!


	3. Pain

Twisted Life

By:Highlan.Swordsman's.Zelda

Ch.3 Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo or any of the Zelda characters

A/N:The title is 'Pain' because Zelda will be in pain physically, emotionally, and mentally. Sorry It took so long to update, my boyfriend recently dumped me and I haven't been in the mood to wright. The hero of time 2005, I used Romani because I have different rolls for most people coming up;) and you will soon see a twist I am adding and Romani will... clamps mouth shut never mind that would give away the surprise! Anywho I hope that answers your question!

That night Zelda was back into the same dream but this time the monster wasn't there. She was walking along the beach and saw something fall down wounded about a hundred yards ahead. Zelda ran to the figure and found a man. Carefully, she turned him over to see his face and it was... Link? He was dying and Zelda didn't know what to do. Then she noticed his clothes. What were they? Green cap and shirt-like thingy? And why were his ears so pointy? Then she looked into the water and saw herself with the same pointy ears and a pink dress with the triangles on it. Then she focused back on Link, "L-link? Link a-are you OK?" She started to cry when she saw that something in the water had choked him... but why the heck was there purple jelly on him?

He opened his eyes a little and whispered, "Z-zelda... run... leave... me... Morpha..." and Link closed his eyes again and fell limp in Zelda's arms.

"No Link!" she began to cry harder as the sandy shore turned into an island in the middle of a lake by a dead tree, "You're coming with me or I'll die with you!" Then she did something she never thought she would. Especially to Link. She kissed him.

"LINK!" she awoke in her bed panting as she remembered the dream. After she calmed down and saw she woke no one up, she looked at the clock, "Uggg only 4 in the morning!" she flew back on her pillow not wanting to fall back asleep to watch Link die. She barely knew him, but she kinda liked him. OK she liked him alot. '_He is cute' _she thought. It began to get very cold so she covered herself with blankets and sleep claimed her again.

DREAM

Zelda reached into Link's sack and found a red potion. "This better work!" she forced Link to drink the warm, red liquid down his throat watching, hopeing.

Link's eyes popped open and his wounds were gone, "Thanks, Sheik." He then pushed 'her' out of the way and shot a metal spring behind her. 'She' spun around and saw a giant grape jelly thingy fall into the water and die.

_'Who the heck...is...Sheik..'_ She looked into the water and saw her reflection. A man in rags and blue, tight-fitting clothes, _'I'm Sheik'_

"No problem Hero of Time." HERO OF TIME! where did that come from? This was Link not some 'hero of time' and why was she dressed like that? "Now I must go you only have two more temples." wait a second... WHAT TEMPLES! Zelda was so confused and then she threw a nut on the floor and was sent away to a village.

END DREAM

"AHHHHH!" Aryll, who had been walking by heard Zelda scream and she ran in.

"Zelda what's wrong?" Aryll looked worried.

"N-nothing... just a... bad dream, yeah thats it a bad dream." Aryll raised n eyebrow and left the room. _'why was I dressed like a man!' _Zelda fell back on her pillow and just layed there untill Romani came to get her.

"Zelda? Are you awake?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, because mom needs to enroll you in highschool today because you need to be signed up by umm... next week so get your lazy bum out of bed!" Romani left the room silently.

"What ever." Zelda rolled over and off the bed, "Ouch!"

This time she got Link's attention, "Are you OK?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine." She stood up rubbing a bump on her head, "So, do you know when we're leaving?"

"Ummm... 20 minutes." Link looked at her in horror, "I think you should get dressed atleast."

Zelda loked at her pajamas and nodded, "Good idea." Link left Zelda to herself to get dressed. She threw on a pair of new jeans and a T that said 'I have issues' on it, grabbed a pop-tart and walked out the door into Impa's car.

"I made it!" Zelda gasped for breath.

"I see that..." Aryll was inching away from the obviously psycotic Zelda, "So you've never been to a real school?"

"Yup never ever." Zelda sounded a little depressed.

"Don't worry you'll love it!" Aryll was a good student... most of the time.

The small group walked into the highschool doors and went straight to the P and the VP's office, "Hello Mr.Darunia, I'm here to enroll the newest addition to our family Zelda." Impa pointed to Zelda who blushed at the intoduction, "She will be in the eleventh grade."

Mr.Darunia typed something in his computer and nodded, "Thank you Mrs.Sheikah, now please fill out some of these forms and you can be on your way." Impa filled out the paperwork and went home with the kids

"ZELDA!" Link woke her up very early, "Are you ready for the big day?"

Zelda let out a moan and replied, "I guess..." she pulled herself out of bed and put on her new skirt and a shoulder-less shirt and walked down stairs, "What's for breakfast, Impa?" Zelda sat at the table and looked at her.

"Eggs. Is that OK?"

"Yes that's fine." Zelda sat at the table and ate her eggs in silence.

Link immidietly noticed the uncommon quietness to his friend and tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry Zel, everything will go just fine."

"What if they hate me?"

"Then I'll have to beat them up now won't I?" Link gave a chuckle and left to find his bookbag.

"Don't worry honey, Link will protect you." Impa kissed Zelda on the forehead and sent her into the large building.

_'I hope'_ Zelda walked close behind Link as he showed her to her locker, coinsidentaly being right across from his.

Suddenly, Zelda saw three senior girls she had never seen before. Three girls with eyes like ice. One bumped into her and snapped, "Watch where your going fat ass!"

Link had overheard this conversation and went over to his friend, "Zelda don't listen to them, there stupid."

"Who are they?"

"Well the one with the almost blue hair is Ruto- the leader, the one with the almost white hair is Navi- Ruto's servant, and the one with the dark red hair is Nabooru- she's like the 'I'm gonna kill you' one."

Zelda, who had never been insulted like that spent all the time untill lunch asking herself, _'I'm not fat am I?'_

She saw the three girls harrasing another junior, "Hey carrot top haveing fun with the rabbits?" The three girls laughed and left.

"Are you alright?" Zelda ran to the girl

"Yeah it happens all the time, my name's Malon what's yours?"

"Zelda, the Sheikahs are my guardians."

"You mean Link's family?"

"Yup, the're realy nice."

"Hey do ya wanna come over some time?"

Malon seemed friendly, so Zelda agreed, "Ya that would be nice." and the two girls started to walk twards their next class and before they knew it, school was over.

Link awoke in the middle of the night to a sound of banging metal. He walked down stairs and saw Zelda working out, "Zel, what are you doing?"

"None of your buisness."

"C'mon tell me."

"I need to get into better shape."

"Why?"

"Because."

"OK... what ever you say." Link left the room puzzled.

Zelda ran inside in the morning and picked up the phone, "Hello is Malon home?"

"Yes one second."

"Hello?"

"Mal it's Zelda and the Sheikahs say it's OK so can you come over?"

"Hang on... ya I can. Ummm where do you live?"

"120 Shadow Drive."

"OK I'll be there in like 20 minuets."

"Bye."

"Toodles."

"This is it Flipper, I'm gonna find out some big stuff tonight." Link sat with his face pressed against the glass of his gold fish, Flipper's tank. 'Link Bond' as he had named himself, was gonna spy on the slumber party tonight, "Now check these off the list Flipper, 1. secret hiding place in vent with snacks, 2. ladder outside open window, 3. black spy outfit. That's every thing now I must wait."

Link walked to the vent and crawled his way to Zelda's room

Malon asked Zelda, "So do you like Link?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your friend and I must know."

"Why?"

"Because I could hook you up."

"You barely know him."

(Remember Link is listening) "Well still, I think you two would make a great couple."

"I guess..." and with that 'Link Bond' fell down the vent and heard no more.

"Tell meeee!"

"FINE! OK I kinda sorta like him... more than a friend, but I think he thinks I'm fat." Zelda's face turned bright red and Malon smiled.

"I knew you did, but why would he think that?" Zelda told her the story and then Malon looked at the clock, "I can't belive it's already 2 in the morning! I'm goin to bed nite Zel."

"Nite Mal." The girls took their places in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Malon and Zelda woke up just in time to leave for school and the time untill lunch went smoothly. While Zelda walked to the lunch room, she saw Link and a familiar girl. She went to get a better look and saw Saria! Link was holding her hand! _'What kind of best friend steals the guy I like!'_

Zelda was so mad that she just ran past them makeing Link look up, "Zelda wait!" he ran after her.

Zelda ran outside crying right past Malon and she too ran after her. She didn't hear Link's screams. She didn't listen to Malon's warning, "Zelda watch out!" She didn't see the car, she didn't hear the horn, and Zelda was struck by a H2 going 20 miles per hour.

Wow kinda twisted and messed up but still. Once again, I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update and if you cry when things get all mushy, then grab tissues, lots of 'em for the next chapter. I think I'll explain the dream because it will be a great clue to who has the triforce pieces. Zelda is running on the shore of Lake Hyla when a beast chases her (Gannon) the triangle is Zelda's triforce piece and the black hole is sucking Gannon in, The reason her past turns into Gannon, is because someone from the past might just be Gannondorf's reencarnation. The triforce of power falls after gannon and the third one that flies upward might just belong to Link, but I might change it. Thank you and please review.


	4. Hyrule

Twisted Life 

By:Highlan.Swordsman's.Zelda

Ch.4 Hyrule

A/N: Hehe time to get revenge on my ex boyfriend REVENGE I SAY! sorry I can loose it sometimes. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews and if you like sad storys, I have a oneshot (for now) that is very very sad according to my reviewers.

* * *

Link sat down in a small chair thinking, _'What came over her? Why did she run from me?' _Link looked over at his parents who were talking to a doctor.

Impa began to cry, "No, there has to be a mistake!" she began to sob into Rauru's shoulder as tears welled up in his eyes.

The doctor came over to Link, "You may see her now, but she may be sleeping." Link jumped up and walked into Zelda's room.

"Zel?" Link looked at her wounds and flinched, "Zel, I just wanna know why you ran from me."

Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned her head to Link, "L-Link? What h-happened?"

"You ran from me and you were hit by a carthat wouldn't slow down."

Zelda saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes so she decided to answer his question, "The reason I ran i-is because I thought you and Saria w-were were..." She let her head fall back and she thought, _'I ran because I thought that you and Saria were in love and it matters because I love you!' _

"Were what? Were what!" Link shook her gently.

"In love." Zelda managed to whisper and a nurse shooed him out before she said, "Because I love you, Link."

&

Impa was cleaning when the phone startled her, "Hello?-yes-yes-no, oh no-I'll be right there-yes goodbye." Tears welled up in her eyes, "Kids get in the car now."

The kids all got in the car and Link was still thinking, _'Me and Saria? Bleh. I mean she's cute and all but I like Zelda better.' _

Impa began to tell the kids where they were going and why, "Kids we're going to the hospital because...," Impa began to cry but she continued, "B-Because Zelda i-is expected n-not t-to survive the night." Impa held back the tears now for her kids.

Link looked up in shock, "Are you sure mom?"

"Yes Link, I'm sure."

The family got to the hospital and Romani needed a blood test so they got it done then, "Mrs. Sheikah?"

"Yes Anju?" Anju was an employee at Impa's jewlery store untill she had enough money for medical school.

"Well umm I don't know how to tell you this but, Romani isn't your daughter."

"What do you mean?" Impa stood up.

"Well there was a switch when she was born Romani is my sister, your daughter is Saria who we have recently adopted thinking that she was a member of my family."

Saria walked into the room where a shocked Romani and an emotional Impa were, "Hi mom." Saria looked at the ground and Impa hugged her daughter.

Link sat all night in Zelda's room not knowing of the good news, "Zel please wake up." A doctor came in and told Link that she was in a coma, "Are you sure?"

"Yes we are positive, and she may never wake up." It might not have killed her but Zelda was realitively small, around 5ft. 4in. so this was a hard blow.

"Who hit her?" Link searched his mother's face for emotion- she was distraught.

Impa decided against telling Link about his new sister yet, "I don't know but-"

Impa was cut off by a tall, brown haired boy around Zelda and Link's age, "I did and I am very sorry." He didn't look sorry at all. He looked almost evil.

Impa (who was very strong for her age) had to hold her son back to keep him from killing this guy, "What is your name?" Impa could sense that he was very rude and she almost let go of Link on purpose.

"Andrew Miller" his eyes were like ice.(A/N: That's my ex- don't you hate him? He might have killed Zelda!)

"Zelda might die thanks to you!" Link had cooled down a little bit but he still was steaming, "why are you so so non emotional about hurting a complete stranger!"

"The only problem is that I'm Zelda's boyfriend."

_Zelda woke up in a strange tower-like bedroom, 'What the-' before she could finish a woman entered that looked like a younger version of...Impa, "Who are you?" Zelda tried to stand up but fell back down under the pain of a massive head wound._

_"Why princess don't you remember me?"_

_'Princess! this lady's psycotic' Zelda's eyes grew wide, "You got the wrong girl-I'm no princess I'm Zelda not some royal pain!" Zelda was feeling a bit dizzy._

_"I will answer questions later but for now lets take care of your cut- you took a nasty blow their."_

_Zelda remembered it all- the horrible thought, the horn, the car... Zelda stopped breathing for a moment, 'It couldn't be him, could it?' _

_After she was fixed up it was time for questions, "I'm sure you are confused princess."_

_"Ya I am so umm where am I? How did I get here? How do I get back?"_

_Impa looked into her eyes, "You are in the aincent world of hyrule- your kingdom. You are in a coma so we sent your spirit here..." Impa was cut off._

_"I'M IN A COMA! I was in the hospital like 10 minuetes ago and I heard Link say 'Zelda, please' and then I came here so your tellin me I'm not dreaming or anything?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine, now how do I get out?"_

_Impa looked down, "The hero will have to come. Luckily, you know him."_

_"Who is it?" Impa proceded to tell her of the goddesses (A/N: n64 legend) and how they created the earth, she then told her of the hero's adventure and when he left and didn't return, "Also, when he left he took his triforce with him over the border."_

_"Wow, now how do I leave?"_

_"You must send this Link a message."_

_"How?"_

_"Think very hard and try to imagine his very location."_

_"Ok."_

_"Now concentrate and tell him of all I've told you, he will know where to go."_

_&_

_"Link?" _

Link who was sleeping woke up, "who what? show yourself!"

_"Link it's me Zelda!"_

Link slowly turned to the sleeping Zelda and said, "Zelda's in a coma, how can she be talking to me?"

_"Telopathicaly"_

"Prove your Zelda."

_"Ugg this is just like you like and I know about when you spied on me and Malon at our sleepover-I just finished talking to Flipper and he told me everything."_

"OK your Zelda alright, stupid backstabbing fish. Now what do you want?"

Zelda told him of everything and said one final thing, _"Link, you have to find your triforce, it's the only thing that can unlock the castle doors, then you can wake me up and... just incase you screw up... I want you to know that I...I...I..."_

"What?"

_"Link I love you, not like a brother or a friend, but more."_

"Zelda realy?" Link was feeling warm inside.

_"Yes, realy."_

Link felt Zelda leaveing, "Zelda wait! I love you! Please don't go!" But he was to late Zelda had lost all her energy and had not heard him exclaim her love for him.

Before he left he heard a whisper, _"Watch out for Andrew..." _had already figured he was bad news and didn't trust him.

Saria walked in, "Link there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm your sister."

Well? I'm sorry for the long wait for an update I've been realy busy. I'll try to update soon. I'm haveing a poll, First you can guess if andrew has the triforce of power or not. Next, I need to know weather to put dark link in or not... guess it's up to you guys. Poll will run a week from the 29th.


End file.
